


The Naughty List – John Drake's Stories

by John_f_drake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Multi, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Kudos: 3





	The Naughty List – John Drake's Stories

Merry Christmas from me and Darinost, and Fuck You 2020!

Thanks for reading! Me and my cowriter Darinost are slowly combining blogs and comment sections, so feel free to join us all on [discord ](https://discord.gg/TtJ2P77)to discuss stories! 

* * *

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and Allison lay curled up in her warm bed, covered with Egyptian Cotton sheets and thick, expensive comforters, cuddling in against the cold as she basked in warmth and thought about how nice it was to be home for the holidays. Nineteen years old and very ready to live her own life, Allison normally would have thought going home from college with her twin sister would be a drag. It took her away from her friends, but luckily, Daddy was happy to spoil his two beautiful daughters rotten… she had it on good authority that he had bought them new cars for Christmas. She hoped they had all the newest features… if they didn’t, she was fully prepared to throw a fit to correct that mistake. Some of the people she went to school with called Allison a bitch but that wasn’t true… she just knew what she wanted and how to get it. It wasn’t **her** fault that the world was happy to bend its will to make a beautiful girl happy. Why shouldn’t she have everything she wanted?

Like, for example, that parking spot.

Just thinking about it annoyed her. During the day, both girls went to visit their daddy’s business on Christmas Eve. As they were driving to the factory, a car pulled into the parking spot ahead of them. It was a damned outrage… didn’t he know who they were? Didn’t he know his **place?** A smirk crossed Allison’s face as she thought about it… he certainly understood it now. The moment they got inside, they went straight to their dad and told him what happened. At first, he hadn’t taken it too seriously, but when Larissa started crying her crocodile tears and Allison made clear how angry and disrespected she felt, how he had given them the finger and thrust his crotch at them, he began to come around. After all, what if they had been customers? He couldn’t have an employee acting like that…

In the end, that was what mattered. The girls wanted their daddy to fire the man… and Daddy, being a person who wanted to keep his girls happy and satisfied, listened to them without reservation. He called him, Jason or Jeff or James or Jim or… well, some dumb fucking thing with a J… into his office and fired him in front of the girls. They were smirking wickedly as the man left the office in tears. Allison knew that her dad would do anything to make her and Larissa happy.

Allison was dragged out of her reverie by the heavy, thumbing sounds of footsteps on the stairs. She hadn’t realized it, but the house had grown quiet… really quiet. The thick blanket of snow outside made the world go absolutely silent, muffling all sound. A cold shiver raced down Allison’s spine… one that the warm blankets did nothing about. At first, she assumed it was her dad… but despite the reason and obviousness of that thought it didn’t feel right. “Hello?” she called.

No one answered.

Slowly, the door to her room slid open, soundlessly… and Allison’s eyes widened. That wasn’t her dad. It was a monster.

The creature was at least seven feet tall, humanoid, and its face was capped by a pair of strong, dangerous looking horns with a savage curl. The hulking thing had blue-grey skin and black grey fur that crawled down from his shoulders and up from his cloven hooves. It looked at her with a wicked grin on its face, showing lines of sharp, shark-like teeth. One hand held something slung over a shoulder… and the other carried a heavy, heavy cleaver as long as she was tall, caked with something thick, dark… and red.

Allison screamed in fear. “HEEEELP!” She hollered. “DADDY! CALL THE POLICE! HELP!” She continued to scream loudly as the monster walked towards her bed. Her cries choked off as she noticed the shape slung over the monster’s shoulder… her sister. Larissa was her perfect twin… beautiful, shapely, long haired, and blonde. She was just as lively and demanding and bitchy as Allison herself was… but right now none of that was on display. The beautiful teenager was naked save for the Christmas ribbons that were wrapped around her ankles and wrists and over her mouth, holding her still with her ass slung over his shoulder, her face looking back at Allison from between his arm and hip. As the monster stepped closer, she saw her sister’s exposed pussy and ass were gaping, red, and leaking something disgusting and white. Allison covered her mouth with her hands, terrified, and began to scream and scream and scream all over again…

But no one came to help her. Daddy didn’t come. She didn’t hear a sound from downstairs, from outside, even from just outside her door. She sprang to her feet, planning to try to run around the creature and out from the room. Before she could even begin though, the monster tossed her tied sister at her. Larissa hit her like a weight, pushing her back down to the bed as she struggled to get free.

Allison felt the weight on the bed shift as the monster’s heavy bulk was on it. She struggled frantically, desperately, but her sister’s form held her down. “Larissa, move! Damnit Lorri, you have to move! He’s gunna kill us!” Larissa just gave a soft, pathetic whimper through the ribbon over her mouth. Allison tried to get free, but she couldn’t disentangle herself from her twin. She could, however, keep screaming for help, and did so as she felt the monster’s hands on her…

As it ripped her yoga pants right off her.

The cold air of Christmas Eve chilled her suddenly exposed pussy, but she could feel the heat from somewhere… the monster’s dick. Her eyes were wide as she caught sight of it… it was enormous! A huge, serpentine weapon emerging from his coat of fur, thick and dangerous and scorching hot. He held it at her pussy for a second for her to feel it, grinning down at her with a shark-toothed smile. NO… NOOO! Let me go… Please… PLEASE!” Allison was screaming.

The monster never said a word. Instead, he growled loud enough to shake the bed as he thrust forward.

Allison wasn’t a virgin, but her experience with sex had been as much to her advantage as everything else. A lure to keep someone on the hook. An enticement to get all the best boys with all the money, the positions, the popularity to give her what she wanted. It was a bargaining chip, a lure, a trap, and it had never been about the sex itself. Now, that didn’t matter as the monster shoved his entire monstrous length into her with a single devastating thrust, making her high-pitched shriek go loud enough to wake the dead. How could she have not heard it when he raped her sister? How could she not have known to run?

The monster started to fuck her brains out, pulling back and pounding forward like he wanted to drive the whole thing through her. Allison screamed and struggled but there was no use. With her sister on the top of her body, Allison couldn’t move even if one of its heavy hands wasn’t pinning her to the bed. Why wasn’t anyone coming? Where was her father? Where were the police? Why wasn’t anyone helping her!?!?!

The monster kept raping her pussy until he had had enough. When he pulled out, Allison hoped it was a mercy… but that thought evaporated as soon as she felt the head of him rest hot and bulbous against the entrance to her asshole. “You can’t you can’t you ca- AIIIIIIIIIIEeeee!” The huge dick didn’t so much as fuck her as it did rip her ass open, transforming it from a dainty, soft rosebud one second to a brutalized fuckhole the next. Allison was shrieking but the monster didn’t stop. He thrust his full length into her hole with each thrust as he raped her, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks hard enough to feel like hammer blows. Her whole body burned with pain. Allison just laid beneath him, feeling so pathetic. Then she felt hot cum flooding into her bowels and she sobbed… but not half as hard as she did when he started moving inside her again, fucking her for the second round already.

The monster continued to rape her holes for about an hour, swapping whenever he got bored. Allison was already weak and exhausted. She had never stopped screaming, but at this point even someone on the other side of the door to her room would be hard pressed to hear them over the creaking of her bed and the meaty thud of impact as his cock crashed into her, their bodies colliding. Both her holes were leaking cum now, and still her sister wouldn’t do anything but whimper. Finally, after what felt like years to Allison, the monster pulled out of her and didn’t immediately shove his way back in.

The heavy, crushing hands of the hulking creature came down on her ass a few times, making her whimper. Then he dragged her towards him, out from under her twin… holding her upside down and dangling from her ankles as he ripped off her remaining clothing piece by piece, leaving them littering the floor. From where she hung, her eyes initially focused on the bloody cleaver at his feet… but eventually she noticed the huge wooden barrel. The monster reached into it as she dangled and came out with additional bright red ribbons like the one her twin wore, and he began to deftly wrap them around her arms and legs and mouth, silencing her, keeping her from so much as squirming as he restrained just as he had her twin. Allison could not scream or move anymore as he lifted her over that large, dark barrel. She tried to scream as he dropped her… but no sound came out as she hit the bottom of the barrel heavily. A moment later, her sister was dropped right on top of her… and then the light vanished as the monster closed the lid once again, sealing the twin sisters inside as he lifted it back over his shoulder and began to leave.

Allison felt it in silence as the monster walked around, carrying her off into the night for God knew how long. Everything hurt… her muscles ached from the strain and the cramped confines, and her holes specifically felt like they were hollowed out. Her tears soaked the ribbon over her mouth, making her feel waterlogged and miserable. She wasn’t sure how long she was in this barrel for, but the next thing Allison knew, she was turned upside down and she and her sister were dumped out onto a snow-covered cave floor and…

And there was Christmas music playing.

And there was also the sound of a hundred throats humming along.

Her naked body hit the floor hard, shocked by the cold, instantly shivering. Shocked, her eyes popped open, stunned into full awareness as she looked around. Her sister was lying on the floor next to her, looking around just as she was. They were in some kind of cave… the room was dark other than the flickering light of thousands of candles, covering the room in flickering, uncertain shadows that made it hard to see anything but the closest things. In the area that she could see, there were fifty or sixty girls in the cave… kneeling or lying in the snow. Some of them were unresponsive, staring off at nowhere. Some of them had their eyes closed. Some of them were looking at her… but far, far more of them were staring with horror at the hulking monster who had just dumped them on the ground. They were completely naked just like she was, except for the ribbons tying them up. About half of them wore one of the festive, stocking caps that she associated with Christmas elves. They were humming around to the tune of Silent Night that was playing loud through the cavern… but not one of them sung along.

Their lips had all been sewn shut.

Allison stared in horror at woman after beautiful woman after beautiful woman with obvious black thread holding their lips shut. Silenced… but they hummed along anyway, clearly putting their whole body’s worth of effort into it, enough that their bodies shook and their tits swayed… making the scars on them difficult to read. Every single woman had the same scars, though… some of them red and angry and bloody. Some of them were vicious and stark white and old… but all of them stood out. “I am a naughty girl,” they said.

Allison felt like she was hyperventilating in her terror… this was so impossibly surreal. She had been pulled out of her bed and raped by a monster, and no one had come to help her. Then she was tossed into the cold snow, bare naked, and there were dozens and dozens of other naked, raped women humming Christmas carols. It was so… otherworldly. She felt like she might be sick just from the confusion, much less the fear, so when two girls stepped into view in front of her she eagerly fixated on them.

The two girls wore elf hats… but somehow, strangely, their ears were elongated like she would have expected to see on an actual elf rather than the cutesy, fake elves that the other captives were dressed as. Their bodies were covered by reddened whip welts, and they had the same carved scars on their tits and stomach spelling out the same words, but unlike the other girls their lips weren’t sewn shut and they weren’t bound with ribbons… they were walking around freely. One of them had hair the color of fresh blood, and she grabbed onto Allison by one of her ankles and began dragging her through the snow towards one of the walls. The second elf, with hair white as a blizzard on a dark night, took Larissa’s legs the same way and followed right after.

The moment the elf let Allison down, she kicked against the floor, shoving herself up against the wall and trying to curl up as she stared at the elf in fear. A moment later her twin sister joined her, the two of them huddling together against the cold and terror. “Merry Christmas, fresh meat,” the red haired girl said as she leaned down over them. I’m Ruby. She’s Snow. Pleased to meetcha.” She smiled widely. “I’m sure you have many questions. What you haven’t realized yet…”

Ruby kicked Allison viciously in the side and she whimpered, right before a second kick from the girl caught Larissa between her legs. “…is that your questions don’t matter. None of the thoughts or opinions or ideas that come from your old life matter anymore. Here’s what does.” She pointed back at the monster who was slowly, deliberately, scrubbing the caked blood off his cleaver into the snow in the center of the cave… snow that was already painted crimson. “That’s Krampus. He decides what happens to you. We assist him. You’re here because you were a pair of cruel, vain, evil, irredeemable, utterly worthless cunts. You do what we say, when we say, until the Master has decided that, against all odds, he’s managed to redeem the irredeemable and you’ve learned how not to be a cruel, vain, evil, worthless cunt anymore. Clear?”

She grabbed onto Larissa and pulled her to the ground on her back, sitting on her chest while Snow approached and did the same to Allison. Up close, the scars forming words on her breasts and stomach looked really, really old… almost like ice crystals frozen onto her skin. She undid the ribbon gagging Allison, her fingers gentle while she worked. “Please… let me go. I won’t tell anyo-”

Allison cut off as Snow savagely slapped her across the face, hard enough to set her ears ringing. “Naughty girls,” Snow said, her voice cold as her namesake, “should be seen and not heard.” She reached up under her hat and came down with a spool of black thread and a needle, smiling wickedly at the blonde twin. Then, moving with the almost casual precision of long, long practice, she began to sew Allison’s lips shut while the song turned to an upbeat rendition of “Rudolph the Red-nosed Raindeer.”

The college girl blubbered and tried to struggle, but the weight of Snow sitting on her chest held her down and her hand was firm on the girl’s jaw, keeping it shut. “Shhh now,” Snow said calmly as she worked. “You don’t need this mouth. It can only get you in trouble. From now on, these lips only part when a cock wants to use them. And if you don’t stop struggling…” Snow deliberately drove the needle into the meat of her lip, making Allison give a muffled shriek as she tasted blood on her tongue. “…I might really make a mess.”

While Snow worked, Ruby did Larissa’s lips the same way while both sisters cried. Then, once they were done and the twin girls were rendered silent and the song had changed to “Here Comes Santa Claus,” the two elf girls moved to sit on their hips instead. They replaced the needle and thread with a scalpel from under their hats… and working meticulously, they worked to cut the words into their chests in scarlet letters – “I am a Naughty Girl.” Allison was moaning in pain and so was Larissa, but neither Snow nor Ruby showed any mercy or pity towards either of them… they were just doing their job the way Krampus wanted it done. One cut at a time, Snow carved the letters into her skin.

Once the two helpers were done carving the scar in the chests of the girls, they picked up a handful of freezing snow and began wiping the blood away. “You are going to be here,” Ruby said from nearby, “until you have learned, by some miracle, not to be such a bitch. Personally, I have my doubts… but we’ll see.” Allison never could have imagined that something like this would ever happen to her or her sister Larissa… they could only weep helpless tears and beg silently for mercy.

As Ruby and Snow were finishing up, the ground shook, displacing snow and kicking it up in tiny flurries as Krampus walked over. They watched as he looked around the room, looking over one girl after the other. Then he pointed at one young, pretty dark haired beauty.

Snow patted Allison’s cheek sharply three times. “Be back with you soon, slut,” she said. Then she and Ruby both stood, walked over to the girl Krampus indicated, and dragged her into the middle of the room. Krampus stood over her as they dropped here there, pulling his bulbous dick into his huge hands and stroking it as he tilted his head, just looking at his elves… somehow making it clear to them what she wanted without saying a word. Ruby, still holding the scalpel in one hand, cut the thread holding the girl’s lips closed, grabbed onto the back of her head, and pushed her towards that dick. She gathered up the girl’s long dark hair it one hand and stuck the other into her mouth, prying her lips open. Then she thrust the girl’s head between Krampus’s thighs making her take his dick. Ruby held the head and thrust it back and forth on Krampus’s shaft, making the poor girl suck it in as rough and gagging of a method as possible while Christmas music continued to play. She continued it at a rapid pace, forcing the dark haired girl to serve her master. As Ruby continued to bob the girl’s head, Snow had dropped to her own knees between the demonic monster’s legs, suckling at his balls and pleasing him as the captive was facefucked on his length.

Sometimes, Ruby let Krampus’s slowly slide down into the back of the girl’s throat and held her there for long minutes to make her choke on the monstrous prick. Sometimes, she slammed her back and forth quickly, Either way, she only pulled back when she had judged it was enough… and the whole time, she was whispering into her ear. Advising her. Telling her what to do… how to please him with her lips and tongue and throat, always a serpent in her ear, until her gagging throat had made Krampus cum inside of her, the cum flooding out in her pathetic attempt to swallow it. Ruby held her there, gagging on the shaft, until she had swallowed everything that hadn’t already leaked down onto the ground. Only then did Krampus throw the girl away.

Snow, rising from where she had been licking, stalked towards the ribbon-bound girl and knelt on top of her, beginning to reseal her lips the same way she had just finished doing to Allison. Ruby, meanwhile, took the discarded girl’s place before her lord, licking along his spit-soaked length and massaging him back to full hardness. Sooner rather than later, Krampus indicated another girl, pointing at a blonde, and Snow dragged the brunette back before collecting the new girl and bringing her to her master. 

The reclining demon grinned, baring his sharp teeth, as the girl was grabbed and thrown onto his thick cock. Holding her firmly down by the hair with one hand, Snow swung her other arm toward her exposed cheeks, starting with little stinging slaps across both rounded halves of her ass. The blonde gasped, letting out a little moan every few blows. She could not speak with her lips sewn shut, but even as she rode him she was humming along to the tune of “Frosty the Snowman” playing in the cavern. Ruby stepped away for several seconds before she returned with an evergreen switch still covered with needles and began to use that to whip her back, the needles leaving a thousand stinging marks on each strike with the promise of much more to come. A perfect beginning to a whipping. The blonde wiggled a bit, but she was becoming wet from her pussy being rubbed on Krampus’s bulbous dick. Her ass was growing pink with the slaps given by Snow and Ruby, her face pink with embarrassment, when suddenly she stopped. She opened her eyes, getting ready for the next assault. Before Krampus started fucking her, Snow had taken the switch and was slapping it across the backs of both of her thighs, up and down. Thwap, thwap, thwap, thwap, harder each time. Each blow brought out a soundless yelp now, particularly when the switch played over the line between her bare thighs. Her legs were reddened by now, and her pussy was starting to get truly soaked. Then Snow stroked Krampus’s dick into the girl’s pussy with no warning. She wasn’t expecting it this soon, and she gasped in pain. Then Ruby and Snow held the girl by her shoulders and waist and started to make her fuck Krampus’s dick with hard, strong thrusts. With her lips sewn, the girl could not even moan as her body was used to please the demon.

Snow whispered into her ear as they stayed on either side of her, like the angel and devil on her shoulder. Ruby, however, was louder. “Fuck your master by yourself,” the redhead commanded, loudly enough that Allison could hear her over the humming. Maybe she was finally growing rebellious, or maybe she was just overwhelmed by being so suddenly and violently sheathed with his dick, but the blonde didn’t move. Ruby looked at Snow and Snow nodded. She walked around the pile in the middle and came back with a second switch of evergreen. “RIDE HIM!” she said, cracking the branch across her back time and time again. “Know your place! Ride that glorious dick or I will make you wish you had never been born!” Snow whispered for a few more seconds into her ear before she rose and began to lash her back along with Ruby, holding her hair in her fist, and still there was no movement.

Something had to give… and did before long. There was a whistling in the air, the sharp snap of the impact, and then a loud crack filled the room as Ruby hit her hard enough to break the branch. The nameless blonde gasped on the monster’s body as the blow landed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut against the stinging pain. Ruby stepped away to replace the broken branch while Snow continued to make her gasp and whimper with every blow of the switch against her back… the individual blows increasingly lost amid the lingering sting of their predecessors.

Ruby returned with a new evergreen switch and the blonde braced herself to be beaten by the both of them again, but instead the blows suddenly stopped. The girl let out a final, long sigh at reaching the end of her torture… and then both elves grabbed her by the arms and twisted her around to face them so that they could begin whipping her breasts instead.

The blonde arched her back and gasped again, her pent up tears now rolling down her cheeks as Krampus watched her being tortured by his elves. Allison looked on in terror and horror as she realized just how cruel they were capable of being. The evergreen needles raked trails of fire across her sensitive breasts again and again, the branches whistling back and forth to torture her tits endlessly… the blonde’s tears dripping down onto them doing nothing to soothe the pain. With a sob, she gave in and finally began shakily moving her hips like they wanted, and her submission didn’t even make the elves slow down. “You can do better than that, slut!” Snow scolded. “Fuck him like you mean it!” They continued tormenting her until she managed to get her hips moving properly, up and down on the entire length of Krampus’ cock.

Only once she was riding him was her punishment done… the girl was still crying painful tears as the pain was allowed to fade at last. She moved her body up on his dick and started to move up and down thrusting it in and out of her pussy. “There you go!” Snow placed one last slap on her ass, with her hand this time, as the girl started to ride the monster’s dick. He grunted loud as the girl continued to ride his fat cock. Allison looked on with wide eyes, certain that she should be bleeding, certain that he was tearing that girl’s helpless pussy apart. The blonde was gasping at every thrust, wondering when will this monster finish. “Harder,” Ruby commanded, striking her back again with the branch. “Faster.” She obeyed and moved her hips up and down on the dick, serving her master, pleasing the demon beneath her body. Then, without warning, Snow grabbed onto both of her shoulders and shoved her down onto Krampus’s dick using all her weight as a level, painfully forcing the monster’s entirely length into her in a second. The girl screaming in agony but Snow held her down as Krampus grabbed onto her hips, bodily raising and slowing her as he masturbated himself with her cunt until he came inside of her. Only then did he finally stop.

Snow let go of her grip. The girl was panting, her hole dripping with his cum as the elf threw the bound girl to the side while Ruby stomped over to the cavern’s wall… right towards Allison!

Please no please no please no please no please no…

Ruby’s arm came down… and Larissa shrieked as the elf grabbed onto her hair and began dragging her towards the center of the room even as Snow brought the raped blonde back to where she had come from. Larissa struggled against Ruby as she dragged her back to Snow, then the two of them brought her back to Krampus. She was still struggling, right up until Snow bent down to whisper something in her ear. Larissa hesitated, then went still as the scalpel came out again and slit the stitches in her lips that had just been put in. As soon as her mouth was opened again, her head was thrust towards Krampus’s dick.

She was supposed to make him hard again, get him ready to fuck the next girl… that much Allison could tell. Snow cradled the back of her twin’s head as she thrust it onto the monster’s dick, and even over the sound of the music Allison could hear her sister gagging and gagging and gagging as the dick slid down her throat. Ruby took over, forcing her head up and down through the rough blowjob until Krampus was hard enough to satisfy him… not that Allison could see any sign of it. The monster never said a word… just occasionally growled, made gestures, or met eyes. Ruby and Snow just seemed to know what they were supposed to do according to his will.

Soon as her sister had sucked his dick hard, Snow returned to the cavern wall… and grabbed onto Allison, bringing her over towards Krampus. “He wants to fuck an ass,” Snow whispered into her ear. “So he’ll take yours. Relax on the way in. Clench on the way out. Learn to do it well and it won’t hurt so much, and you’ll make him cum quickly.”

Ruby was sewing her twin’s mouth shut again as Snow pushed Allison down before Krampus. “Or you can just resist the whole time. That will hurt a lot more… but he’ll enjoy it just the same. Your choice, wicked whore.” She cut the thread and Allison’s mouth opened wide again. She wasn’t sure if she just planned on breathing deep or if she would have screamed bloody murder, but it didn’t matter… a second later, Ruby pushed her pussy down onto Allison’s open mouth, silencing her again.

“No talking, slut,” Ruby growled. “You try to do anything that you are not allowed to, you will have to undergo severe consequences. So the best thing you can do is to obey and submit… and to start licking.” Allison was trembling in fear, but she obviously had no choice. She didn’t want to be tortured, so she obeyed and started to suck Ruby’s pussy.

Meanwhile, Snow crawled beneath Allison. “It’ll be better for everyone if you learn to get wet whenever the Master is around,” she said as she began eating Allison’s pussy. “Makes it a little easier for you, and gives him a wet slutty cunt to enjoy. If the Master knows you’ve got a nice soaked pussy ready for him whenever he wants, maybe he’ll even…” Allison howled as the monster’s huge cock began stretching out her asshole. “Do that to you less,” Snow finished.

She continued eating Allison’s pussy while Krampus thrust the rest of his dick into Allison’s ass and “Jingle Bells” played loudly in her ears. Allison was violated in all three holes, screaming into Ruby’s cunt as she was assfucked, but she did not fight… what was the point? She was too tied up to succeed… and, if she was being honest, she was terrified of being punished. Allison had never known hardship in her life, and watching the blonde be whipped for her disobedience and then raped anyway had made her decide that she was just going to do whatever they said for as long as she had to get out of here… So she obeyed and submitted to the orders given by the elves, licking and sucking as Krampus destroyed her asshole. Then he came, her lips were stitched shut yet again, and she was returned to the wall.

Then Krampus took another. And another. And another… Then at last he left, carrying his barrel and cleaver and leaving them alone with the music and the two elves.

* * *

The pain was not easy to bear. But they all had to bear it anyway. Days passed and the fucking routine continued without interruption. Krampus would come and go, and each time he came into the room Snow and Ruby seemed to know what he wanted and brought a collection of holes over to please him. Allison couldn’t sleep… none of the girls ever slept… but she did manage to drift a little sometimes. She drifted until something caught her eye and she remembered where shew was and cried some more, and drifted and woke and cried until she decided it was better to force herself to stay conscious and not lose track of where she was and how she suffered and have the false mercy of thinking it had all been a nightmare for even a passing second. She shivered with the freezing cold, snow on her skin stealing what warmth she could manage, but she never froze, never went numb. The girls were never fed anything except for what that monster ejaculated into her mouth but while they felt hungry they never starved either… and the whole time the damned Christmas music never stopped playing. There were only sixty songs or so, and each of them had played a hundred times or more by now. The girls were so humiliated and they were painfully tortured if they protested and then they had to please the monster anyway… there was no escape. Even though Allison was the newest girl to have been brought into this hell hole, it felt like that was weeks ago, and she had already been raped by this monster dozens of times… and almost every time, Snow and Ruby were there giving advice, making sure she did it properly.

The only thing that all the girls got to do was to please the monster on their turn… and almost as bad, stressfully wait for their turn to come. It was the same routine every day, over and over again, until finally, Krampus came into the room but didn’t gesture for a girl. Instead, he growled as if to signal something, but no girl was dragged towards him. Ruby stood, stepping up in front of him and facing the assembled woman while Krampus stood tall, waiting, observing.

“Well well,” Ruby declared. “We’ve reached another house. Lucky you… one of you naughty, naughty sluts is going to get to escape. When we leave, one of you will have been left behind here.”

Allison perked up. Escape? She felt like she would do anything to get out of this place, but… what did he mean by another house? She’d been here for at least a month or two… he was still moving between houses? Little did Allison know, in the real world, it had been barely moments since she and her sister had vanished from her father’s house, even though in this cave it felt like dozens and dozens of days had passed. It was a mystery to Allison… but one thing wasn’t. She was already feeling that being anywhere else would be better than being trapped in this hellhole for another minute being fucked and raped by that demon. She wanted to be the one who was left behind. She glanced over at her twin, trying not to be noticed. Larissa would just have to understand.

“The man in this house loves his dogs,” Ruby continued her explanation, a wicked smile on her face. “No, I mean… he really, really loves his dogs like they were his children. He has no time to spare for a woman… which makes a bitch like one of you just about perfect. This man will treat you like an animal every day of your life… during the times that he isn’t giving you to one of his dogs to fuck or use as a chewtoy, anyway.” Ruby grinned wider. “So… who is going to be his perfect new puppy?”

Krampus seemed to consider for a moment… Allison saw him looking at her. No… looking **through** her. Her bare skin was exposed to the cold and the abuse and his gaze but he seemed to look through even that, stripping her down even further. She hoped that, whatever he was looking for, he didn’t find it. Staying here… that sounded horrible. A moment ago, she would have done anything to escape. Now… now she was beginning to wonder if there might be a better house. Maybe it was better to wait?

One by one, Krampus pointed at girls until he had indicated five of them… including Larissa. Her twin had always hated dogs. Once, when she was twelve, the neighbors dog had refused to shut up, so she had lied and told the police it bit her. Allison had sworn she saw it, of course… it was the two of them against the world. Their neighbor had had to put it down.

“Now that our Master Krampus has selected five of you, you will have to compete for the position. Only one of you is getting to leave, so… let’s just see which of you will be the best little puppy slut to please him!” Ruby said, moving to grab one of them as Snow did the same. 

One at a time, the five girls were dragged into the middle and the elves redid their bonds… tying their hands together to their upper arms, their ankles to their thighs so they needed to crawl like a bitch on elbows and knees as they tried to get Krampus to choose them. They were on all fours and whimpering in low voices even though their mouths were sewn shut, wiggling their asses like they were swinging a tail and bouncing their breasts, doing their best to be an appealing little puppy slut… or at least, three of the five were. Larissa and one of the others clearly didn’t have their heart in it. Allison didn’t blame them but… why were the other three trying so hard? Didn’t they hear how awful it was going to be?

One girl crawled towards Krampus and wiggled her ass to him showing a very submissive face. She then bent towards his feet and brushed them clean with her breasts. She also rubbed her pussy on his toes to please him. Finally, Krampus nodded, signaling that he picked this girl. He grabbed her and threw her in front of him to rape her one last time.

With a wild, animalistic smirk, Krampus pulled out his monster dick and pressed it against the girl’s doubtless well-trained pussy. He slapped her body a few times and straddled her. He first squeezed and pinched her nipples making the girl whimper even with her sewn lips. He then slapped her breasts as he thrust his dick into her pussy. He started moving his throbbing dick back and forth, raping her, fucking her faster and harder with each passing second. He held her legs tightly, grabbed her hips, and began slamming into the newborn puppy whore as if there were no tomorrow. And throughout all of it, she continued to squeeze her muscles around his dick whenever he pushed his dick into her, wearing a look that looked almost adoring and grateful. She whimpered and rolled her hips into him as he fucked her as hard as possible, trying to take more and more of him… and while he did, Snow took a metal stick and pushed it into one of the collections of candles.

Krampus took one hand and reached her clit and began to tap it with his thumb. He fucked her hard as he played with her little pussy, driving his dick again and again into her tight wet cunt. Suddenly, the demon lifted her up into his arms and he held her off the ground as he ramming his dick into her pussy hard and deep. He was moaning and groaning by this time, obviously so close. He thrust himself all the way into her, throbbing inside her violated pussy with the girl whimpering in a low voice even with her lips sewn shut. That was going to be the last time Krampus would ever take her. Then she came… and as she did, Snow pressed the heated brand against the sole of her foot.

The scream carried… but even as she screamed, two final strokes deep into the doggy girl’s cunt followed, and Krampus roared as he filled her insides with a huge load. Then he pulled out, slapped her face one last time… although not with any particular force in it by his standards. The still orgasming girl whimpered. Krampus ran his hand towards her abused pussy and slapped her several times making her gasp. Then he climbed off her and left her there.

Ruby and Snow walked towards the girl. She was dripping a river from her violated pussy as the two elves helped guide her down to her back. Gently, tenderly, they cut the thread holding her lips shut for the last time, then one by one pressed their lips to hers in a kiss, wishing her farewell. Each of them spoke into her ears, too quiet to hear over the never-ending Christmas melodies. Then she was presented to Krampus.

The demon growled one last time, seized a handful of the girl’s hair, and dragged her through the snow and out of the room.

She never returned.

* * *

The routine continued. Allison, Larissa, and the other girls did nothing but sit waiting in the cold, listen to Christmas songs, and get fucked by Krampus again and again and again, usually with Snow or Ruby giving them instructions on how they were to fuck. Raped endlessly for weeks and weeks… and then another house. Krampus selected more girls to choose one to go to a judge. According to Ruby, he spent all day listening to horrific cases of rape and abuse, and he wanted a doll to play them out with at home, work through his demons of the evils he encountered. Four competed. One was picked. Branded on the foot, like the name on a doll. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair.

A man whose wife had died in childbirth having his 8th child, and who wanted to keep going… she would be pregnant practically for the rest of her life. Seven competed. One was picked. Branded on the foot. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair.

A salesman who needed someone to whore out to customers. He was gay himself, Ruby explained, but it wouldn’t stop him from making the chosen girl a little whore and punish her brutally for every missed sale. Three competed. One was picked. Branded on the foot. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair.

The horrors didn’t seem to be getting lesser… only greater as time went on. The most recent one was a cruel sadist who Snow and Ruby told them had experience owning a slave, until he’d tortured her to death. He would do much the same to the girl who was picked, they said. The only perk, the way they told it, was that she would only have to survive him for a year, until Krampusnacht the next year. After that… he would no longer be anyone’s problem.

No one looked too closely at the goat-horned demon as she said that… and especially not at the way he was, once again, cleaning blood off of his massive cleaver. No one had to ask why.

Even for that, risking death by torture, three of the four girls selected did their level best to be picked. For every single opportunity, no matter how horrible it sounded, at least half of the girls enthusiastically tried to win. Allison didn’t understand. They all sounded like fates worse than death to her… but what felt like months passed between each opportunity as she waited for the next one. Months of being raped. Months of being tormented. Months of feeling like she was starving and freezing to death.

Occasionally, Krampus brought in a new girl. It was always the same as with her and her sister. Dumped into the cavern, leaking cum, tied up. Soon they were scarred and silenced with needle and thread. Allison’s own scars were mostly pink now… no longer any kind of fresh injury, looking at least a year old. How long had she been here? The only sign seemed to be the new girls coming and the old ones going, and they seemed to arrive at roughly the same rate as they left… Krampus was never going to run out of fresh fuckmeat. To her horror, she even caught herself sometimes humming along to the horrible Christmas music, the tunes permanently seared into her brain.

Krampus came back into the cavern. Ruby and Snow seemed to know Krampus wanted a blowjob from a girl before he started, and this time Allison was picked as the first girl to please Krampus. Snow unsewed her lips and dragged her towards the goat-demon’s bulging dick. A strong slap impacted across Allison’s face to make her mouth open. Snow shoved Allison’s face down onto the monster’s throbbing dick, bobbing it back and forth, demanding Allison suck him. The tamed blonde twin obeyed, using her tongue to please his dick as Snow held her head from behind and shoved it towards Krampus’ musky crotch. As the monster grunted loud, Snow held Allison’s face between his thighs, shoving the full length of his cock into the back of her throat. Allison could smell the musk of the monster as her nose hit the base of his cock, buried in the fur of his crotch. Snow gagged the girl as Ruby started to lick Krampus’ balls, bringing him further pleasure. Allison could hardly breathe as Snow held her head down all the way onto the monster’s dick, her eyes bulging out as she choked. Finally, just before she was going to black out, Snow released her and let her pull her head off. Allison gasped deeply, filling her lungs with air, getting herself ready for the next assault… and halfway through that breath, Snow resumed fucking her face, bobbing her head violently along Krampus’ shaft. “No no no! How many times have I told you? Earning your master’s cum is more important than breathing,” Snow snarled into her ear. “You can breathe when you are done.”

Ropes of his precum and her saliva were dripping down from Allison’s lips and chin in cords, soaking his nuts and glistening in the candlelight as his already impressive cock grew larger and larger, stiffening inside her mouth. As soon as he was hard enough, at some signal Allison couldn’t detect, Snow pulled the girl off of his cock and began sewing her lips shut again. 

As Snow continued with the sewing, Ruby brought Larissa to Krampus. Larissa was asked to straddle Krampus and ride his dick for him. An experienced victim in this hell hole by now, Larissa knew that there was no use in protesting the elves’ orders… The only thing that would bring her was more punishments and torture. So instead she obeyed, even as Ruby mocked her for her tears and calling her a whiny little bitch. She started riding the wet, hard dick of the monster, letting it sink all the way into her with gravity’s assistance. Lifting herself back up was far harder.

It was never easy for her – Krampus’s huge dick was tearing her tight pussy apart – but she had to do it. She moved her hips up and down along Krampus’ enormous length. He was growling so loudly that from where she was being sewn up Allison could barely hear the music to hum along. As she continued to ride him, Snow finished up sewing, then gathered around the raped girl, moving her fingers towards Larissa’s clit and beginning to rub it. Larissa was whimpering even with her sealed lips. She continued to ride the monster’s cock, but she could not go fast this time… She was dripping and her legs were exhausted. So instead, Ruby grabbed onto her from behind, hugging her with one hand squeezing each of her large breasts, and helped her bounce up and down on that dick until Krampus took control and started jack hammering into her.

The girl was dripping and whimpering, Snow still playing with her clit while Krampus fucked her in strong deep strokes, filling the girl’s pussy painfully. She did not fight… she took everything she was given, like a proper little whore until finally the monster growled like an engine as he shot his load into her pussy. Once done, she was dragged down across the ground by Ruby while Snow pulled Allison just after.

The routinecontinued. Another girl was brought to Krampus, her job to harden and tease their master’s dick again. So Ruby unsewed the girl’s lips and shoved her head into Krampus’ cock. She continued to bob the girl’s head hard and deep until the monster was stiff as a jutting piece of rebar, and soon another girl was brought for anal fucking. The girl was laid on the table on top of Ruby, who started eating out her pussy as Snow cut the thread on her lips as well before pushing her face into the elf’s cunt in very much the same way they had done to Allison, forcing her to lick Snow’s pussy while she got raped from behind. As Krampus rammed his dick into the girl’s asshole, Snow started grinding the woman’s face against her cunt, whispering words to her while she worked, making her lap at the white-haired elf’s snatch while she groaned in mingled pleasure and agony from the combined cunt licking and ass fucking. Krampus’s dick filled the girl’s asshole, and from over here it looked to Allison like her stomach was bulging out a little. She might be trying to ease the muscles around her rosebud but it seemed clear she wasn’t doing a very good job, the dick was too huge and it was just ripping into her, her asshole already stretched and sore from the miles of dick she had already been made to take.

Snow was moaning too by then. Ruby, silent as the snowfall, continued licking at the victim’s clit, lapping at it with her tongue until it looked like she was dripping a river. Though the girl seemed about done and ready to explode, Krampus was clearly not… their enormous demonic captor continued to ram his length into her asshole like he was trying to destroy it. Suddenly the girl set out a loud shrill as Ruby bit her clit… her whole body clenched and shook, literally wringing the cum from her master while Snow continued to make the sobbing, screaming girl use her tongue appropriately… after all, as Snow had told Allison many times, being in pain was not an excuse for not being a perfect little fucktoy.

When Krampus pulled out of her ass, leaving it drooling cum even more than her soaked pussy was leaking, his two elves were quick to seal her back up and put her in position against the wall, returning with a young brown haired woman. Ruby and Snow held the girl down, each of their mouths on one of her breasts and showering it with alternating kisses and bites as Krampus rammed his dick into her waiting cunt. Her whines almost seemed to match the rhythm and tune of the Carol of the Bells as she was raped. Then Krampus filled her pussy as Ruby and Snow licked along his shaft, and then she was back, and there was another…

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days into weeks into what felt like **years**. The only thing the girls had was being fucked, the only thing to watch was other girls being fucked, the only thing to look forward to was the pain, the only entertainment the endless music that had long since bored into their skulls until every note, every beat, every word was as familiar as their own skin. The only thing for Allison to look forward to was the next house and the distant, miserable hope that this time it would be something acceptable to her… something that she could win, even though Allison was positive by now that any offered escape that she would consider acceptable would be unbelievably competitive. Still, she was learning… she learned how to be demure, how it was better to behave than to fight, better to go along with it and not be punished than to refuse to follow instructions and be punished until she did it anyway. She learned how to take a cock in all three of her holes “like a proper whore,” as Snow put it… although her ass still bled most times it was fucked, and she still gagged and wretched if his dick went all the way down her throat. Days, weeks, months passed like this before she heard Ruby’s voice out loud… the evidence of a new house, a new competition.

“Well, well, well sluts. Aren’t you lucky? Today one of you is going to be leaving us… and that lucky girl is never going to touch another cock as long as she lives!”

**That** got **everyone’s** attention.

Ruby smiled. “This house is owned by a kind woman. She gives to charity, volunteers her time at the local animal shelter, and organizes food drives. She sees cruelty and evil and injustice all day every day… and when she gets home, what she really, really, really wants, more than anything, is a sexy little bitch to lay between her legs and lick and suck and squirm while she takes out all that frustration and anger. And you… trained fuckpigs… aren’t going to make a sound.” Ruby’s smile grew wider. “Ever since she was a little girl, she had… fantasies. Fantasies about limbless fucknuggets, freaks with just their holes and their tits that she could use as a plaything and a pillow, but of course she’s much too kind a person to ever do that to someone.”

The red-haired elf girl grinned widely. “And why should she have to? That’s what presents are for!” she exclaimed. Most of the room stared on in horror… Allison among them. And this time, the first person the demon pointed at was her.

Six girls were brought forward to compete this time as Snow explained what was going to happen. “We’re testing your suitability,” she declared as she cut the seams holding the girls’ mouths shut, one by one. “We’re going to hurt you and hurt you and the whole time you are going to be trying to make us cum… and without any of your pathetic whimpering for once you sinful bitches. The lucky winner gets to leave.”

Snow climbed onto the blonde to Allison’s right and sat on her face while Ruby picked up a corded whip and started bringing it down on the bound girl. “This lasts until you make her cum,” Ruby sneered, and even over the music and the whipping Allison could hear the sloppy sounds as her tongue worked into Snow’s hole. At that rate, it wouldn’t take too long to make her cum at all.

Evidently, Krampus agreed.

His shadow fell over Snow, and without giving the elf any warning he drove his cock all the way into her ass. Snow shrieked once before she bit her lip so hard that it bled, but Allison still saw the tears on her face as got her ass pounded by Krampus. She watched in open horror as the girl just beside her was assfucked… she thought she was beyond shock at the violence that he could display, but Allison realized with a start that she hadn’t seen anything yet. As brutal and hard and cruel as he was with the rest of them, he unleashed himself on Snow in a way that put it to shame. Her ass bled readily, and Allison thought she could hear bones break with each thrust. He raped her far, far more viciously than he did any of the others, and given what the two elves had been part of putting her through over the last… years?… Allison couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry for them. What it did do, however, was making it take much, much longer for the blonde girl’s tongue to make Snow cum… and ensured that she would be whipped for far longer.

When Snow eventually came and Krampus pulled out of her scarlet-stained asshole, Ruby stood with a hand on her hip. “How’d she do?”

It took Snow a minute to put herself together enough to speak, and her voice was a bit raw when she answered. “I could… feel her… whimpering… into my cunt…” she said, before kicking the blonde in the side. It was half-hearted for her, but the girl’s well-welted body still tried to curl up into a ball. “But not too loudly. Who’s next?”

They both looked at Allison.

Allison barely waited until Ruby’s cunt was resting on her lips before she screamed… by then, the whip had already struck her five times, and she could **feel** it as Krampus’ prick forced its way into the girl’s ass by the way her body shifted above her. She didn’t try to hold out at all… she didn’t want to be picked. She’d rather be here forever than leave as a worthless amputee. The dumb blonde had made some whimpering sounds so she would fail, and Allison understood that… but she didn’t intend to leave things up to chance, didn’t intend for it to be even close. Even as she licked so the whipping would eventually end, feeling blood drip off Krampus’ balls onto her forehead, she screamed and screamed and screamed with everything she had.

At last, her tongue sore, Allison managed to drag Ruby over the finish line. The red-haired elf stood on wobbling legs as she and Snow traded a glance. “Worthless,” Ruby said.

“Utterly worthless,” Snow agreed.

They both kicked her.

Allison felt smug about that as they moved onto the next girl, a dark-haired Asian beauty… before she realized that the girl wasn’t making a sound. It seemed to frustrate Ruby… she lashed harder and harder as Snow was assfucked by the demon and eaten out, but the girl never made a sound that Allison could hear. What was wrong with her? Didn’t she hear what they were going to **do** to her if she won? Was she **crazy?**

They moved onto the next girl. Allison heard a single whimper.

The next didn’t even make that.

By the time they were finished, Krampus had chosen… the girl who had gone right after Allison, the pretty Asian. One of the others, the girl who had gone before Allison had, actually broke down crying when he pointed, begging him to pick her instead. She didn’t stop begging until Snow had stomped on her cunt three times while Ruby sewed her lips back together. Then the room returned to silence except for the ever-present Christmas music as Krampus climbed on top of the girl he had chosen, his teeth digging into the meat of her neck and shoulder as he slid his blood-slicked cock into her pussy.

Compared to what he had just finished doing to Snow and Ruby, the rape was downright gentle. Evidently, the Asian girl agreed. As he grabbed her hips and raised them, using them as leverage to fuck her, she just moaned softly. One of his hands traveled down to her lower back, pushing his dick deeper into her as Snow and Ruby began to drag to losers back to the wall. Even as he picked up the pace, it seemed almost delicate compared to the murderous assfucking that had come before. The whole room could hear her wet pussy as he fucked her… the sloppy sound was almost like a puppy drinking water. He fucked her like a machine, slapping her welt filled skin which made her gasp in pain a bit. Still, the girl barely spoke… she endured everything, like she was desperate not to give him reason to change his mind… like she wanted that desperately to escape from this hellhole.

If that was her intent, it was working. Krampus kept fucking into her as the other girls and the elves watched, growling with pleasure until the room was filled with his animal noises and the sound of his balls slapping against her cheeks. Finally, he set one last growl and filled the girl’s pussy with his cum. Soon Ruby rushed to her and cut the threads on her lips. She kissed her, and whispered something in her ear. Snow kissed her, and whispered something in her ear. They branded her… not on the foot this time. On her asscheek… and it wasn’t hard to imagine why.

Her freedom had a cost.

Krampus raised his cleaver.

Allison looked away.

The Asian girl never made a sound.

* * *

The routine continued, over and over and over, all the same. Allison had no idea when it was day or night. She had no idea if she ever slept or just imaged it. All she knew was being raped or watching others experience the same and humming along to the awful music. The only thing that happened here was being fucked by Krampus, being whipped and tortured by the elven girls under Krampus’ orders, and competing for one awful fate or another.

The next time, it was a crazy stalker, Ruby told them. Someone who might like to kidnap a woman but never had and probably never would. They were going to let him off the hook of needing to. Five competed. One was picked. Branded on the foot. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair. A man who was into playing with dolls was going to get a new one, as long as she could remain perfectly silent and still. Seven competed. One was picked. Branded on the foot, like the name on a doll. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair. A divorced man who wanted a proxy for his teenage daughter to fuck senseless every day… someone who would whiny and scream and call him daddy but be a good, obedient, loving fleshlight for him. One was picked. Branded on the foot. Cut thread. Kisses. Dragged away by the hair.

A full ten had competed for that one, and most of them had tried hard for it… begging to be given a chance to be a rapedoll for daddy. Allison had been one of them.

The blonde twin knew that she had been here for years and years now… but beyond that, she didn’t want to think about quite how long it had been. She’d gotten the idea once to keep track using the endless loop of music, which took, to her count, one hundred and thirty seven minutes to get through every song. She’d counted each loop, adding them up through the long days of fucking and sucking and waiting to fuck and suck some more: a hundred loops, a thousand, ten thousand… Somewhere in the seventeen thousands she gave up, realizing that she was better off not knowing just how long this nightmare lasted after all. That had been a long, long time ago.

Time seemed to lack any meaning besides how much suffering could fit into it. Thousands and thousands of times being fucked. Thousands of times being hurt. A lifetime of torment without sleep, without food, without rest. It had been many years now since that limbless fuckpillow had been taken away, and since then Allison had begun to understand why she would try. Being picked really was the only, **only** way out. Sleep, dreams, being dazed, even being mad… all seemed to be denied her. She was horribly aware of everything… and she wasn’t growing any older. Her hair hadn’t gotten longer. She hadn’t begun to starve. Somehow, they were still on Christmas Eve… and it felt like she had been here for a lifetime of abuse already. Even life as a helpless cripple and slave would’ve been better than being stuck here forever… and she had seen enough to realize some of the girls here had been here for effectively centuries by now.

And sometimes… most of the new girls that showed up were just as confused and disoriented as Allison and her sister had been when Krampus had first dragged them from their house, but sometimes… sometimes they looked at the cavern and the naked humming girls not with confusion but with terrible, dreadful familiarity. “I’m sorry!” one of them had managed to scream before Snow and Ruby had pinned her down well enough to start sewing her lips shut. “I’m sorry! I swear I’ll do better next time! Just one more chance, please!”

And that wasn’t even the worst fate.

At some point, it had finally dawned on her why Snow and Ruby were always covered in welts. Why they were branded and scarred. Why Krampus fucked them like he hated them, like he wanted to destroy them. Why that monster wasn’t concerned with curbing **their** wicked ways. Snow and Ruby were the girls he had given up on. If he didn’t pick Allison for another hell… she would end up like them.

Then she really would be here forever.

Instead of giving up or struggling, Allison started to try in earnest in every competition she was picked for. Time and time and time again she tried her best to become a selected girl, but she failed every time. One time they were picking a girl for a man who was so much into breath play that Snow and Ruby had held them down on Krampus’ dick until they passed out and timed how long it took. Allison had done her best this time, but she couldn’t last longer than two minutes, and someone else was picked. The next time, it was someone who was really into horses, and the elves had shoved pine cones into every hole the slaves had and rode them, racing them against each other. She had almost been picked that time but that one Latina girl was just too fast for her. She failed each and every time and other girls were picked, but she was not ready to give up. She was on her best behavior now, actively humming along to every song… she wasn’t sure how Krampus decided who got picked to compete, but she wanted to be the best, most eager little captive in the world. She **needed** to be picked.

* * *

Days or weeks or months or years later, for who could tell, Ruby announced another competition. “For the first time ever,” she said, “You worthless cunts are going to give back to the poor and downtrodden. We’re visiting a homeless shelter… and I think they deserve a treat, don’t you? There are two dozen men that will be there when they find you. Some of them will fuck you once. Others, more times. One, however, will be clever enough to realize that a perfect little whore just fell into his lap. He’ll sell your body for quarters and dimes, you’ll sleep on rags smelling of dirt and piss, and most of what you’ll eat will be whatever you can scrape out of your holes when you cry yourself to sleep each night.” The elf grinned wildly. “So, who wants it?”

Allison was ashamed to admit she did.

Krampus chose 4 girls, and thank God this time Allison was chosen. Her heart sank, however, when she noticed that Larissa had been as well. She looked at her twin with a heavy heart… but Allison had never had trouble being selfish before. Usually, it had been her and her twin sister against the world, and that had been fine… but if it had to be just Allison against the world, then so be it. “We will unsew the lips of you four and untie your hands, so you can use them to make our master Krampus cum using your arms and lips,” Ruby said as Snow started to cut the thread, pulling it loose from their faces. “The winner is the one who his cock is buried inside when he cums… the most eager little whore.” She waggled her finger. “Say a single word though… and not only will you not be going, we’re going to leave you tied up under the mass of candles.” That wasn’t going to be hard, Allison realized… after a decade spent silent, the difficult part was remembering that she **could** talk… when she had needed to beg “daddy” to rape her, half the trouble had been remembering the words.

As soon as the girls were freed, they crawled towards Krampus and started to please his dick with their hands and mouth. They had to compete with each other just for the chance to touch him. It was girl against girl as they tried to push each other out of the way to get their hands and mouths on his length, competing to be the ones to stroke and suck him without being rough.

One girl slapped her own breasts until they were sore and stinging and glowing hot when she got his cock between them and started tonguing his head. Another swallowed his cock all the way down her throat and kept desperately trying to suck him in deeper while the other three pulled her away by the hair, even grabbing onto his ass cheeks to try and keep his cock from popping out of her mouth. All four girls sometimes settled for cradling and licking his balls when they couldn’t reach him, trying to show what a good whore they could be for him. Allison wasn’t the only one who tried to earn his favor more than once by going around to his backside and planting her face between his cheeks.

The first girl to fail pulled too hard in the struggle and was viciously backhanded by Krampus hard enough that Allison heard the tinkle of a tooth gone flying. Ruby tsked as she rebound the prone girl, bleeding from her lip. “You forget,” she said, stepping on one of her breasts and putting weight on it until it was like she meant to crush it underfoot. “You exist to serve cock. Not the other way around. Don’t be greedy. Be eager and subservient, you dumb whores.”

As Ruby dragged her away, the three continued to compete, although slightly more gently. Not enough, however. Before long, the darker skinned girl was struck by Krampus as well and dragged off, still trying to fight her way back to him and reach his cock. Then the twins were alone.

By this time Allison had become a very good cocksucker. She had once hear someone say that it took ten thousand hours of practice to become an expert at something and she had scoffed, wondering why anyone would ever want to spend that much time on any one thing. Now, though, she figured she had spent at least that long with her master’s huge cock between her lips. Her lips and tongue worked over his length as she felt it throb against her skin, the veins swelling, growing inside her throat and she bobbed her head to give it an extra pleasure. Several times her twin had pushed her off that prick but now it was all hers. Larissa, it seemed, had given up. Allison could feel him twitching inside her mouth now… she could feel that he was close, and she was not ready to let go of this chance. Larissa was sucking and licking his balls, dragging her tongue across his nuts… perhaps hoping that he would take mercy on her and decide that it was her mouth he wanted around his cock in these final moments. But it wasn’t going to work. Allison was going to swallow ever bit of this and get out of this place an-

She felt the fingers wrap up in her hair a split second after it was too late to do anything about it. Then Larissa shoved her face down onto that thick, demonic cock hard enough that her nose broke against his abdomen. Allison’s eyes went wide as she gagged and then shrieked along the length. At first, she thought her sister was just being vindictive… but when she realized that Larissa wasn’t letting her back up. Her vision began to darken along the edges as she fought to hold her breath, feeling blood drip down onto his member and past her lips, tasting the coppery taste from her busted nose on his cock, and still Larissa smothered her on him. At last, Allison began to tongue her master. He was close… he was close. If she could just make him cum, it would be over and he would make her stop. If she could just… make him…

Allison woke up on the floor, looking up, momentarily dazed and not understanding what she was looking at. Then she saw. Her twin, on her knees deepthroating the demon. Her eyes looking up at his with fear and obedience and submissive devotion. And the bulge in her throat pulsing, twitching, swelling over and over again as he dumped his load into her stomach.

That bitch had won.

Snow and Ruby rebound Allison and sewed her lips shut as Krampus grabbed Larissa and threw her to the ground to fuck her one last time. Allison, light headed, could only watch around Snow’s working hands as Krampus destroyed her twin sister’s cunt… for the very last time. Larissa groaned loudly with each thrust as her body filled with his huge bulge. His hands slapped her breasts hard enough to leave bruises, and he left glowing red handprints on her pale ass as he fucked her in the snow with deep, strong strokes. The girl was whimpering under his huge body as his heavy balls banged against her skin. Suddenly Krampus growled again, and after another two strokes he filled Larissa’s cunt with his cum.

Then Snow and Ruby were on her. They branded her foot as usual, each taking the time to give her a kiss and whisper in her ear before Krampus grabbed onto her hair. Larissa glanced at Allison as she vanished into the darkness to become a whore to a bunch of homeless men… and both Allison and Larissa felt that she had gotten the better end of the deal.

* * *

Years passed. Decades passed. Perhaps centuries passed. New girls were brought to the crowd and old girls got picked and left this place… but Allison was still there in the hell hole, pleasing and getting fucked by Krampus during the daily sex routine, still learning, still competing. By now, she would have jumped at an opportunity to have her arms and legs chopped off to escape… a lifetime of torment under the cruelest sadist she could imagine would still only be a lifetime, and he would have to take care not to kill her and end her torment prematurely. Allison felt like she had already spent several lifetimes here and they could do whatever they wanted to her. Her pussy and ass and throat felt hollow now when they **didn’t** have a cock in them, and she thought she tasted cum or the pussies of Snow and Ruby even when there was nothing to taste.

And her old life… it was getting harder to remember all the time. What was a mere handful of years under the sun compared to decades and decades in the snow? She couldn’t even remember what the sun felt like anymore, or the scent of grass, or any of the other details of real life that she’d once taken for granted. How did actual food taste? What did other music sound like? **Was** there any other music? She tried to remember as much as she could, but sometimes she wasn’t certain if she was really remembering old details or just imagining them. She must have had a mother and a father, she knew that much, but had she really once had a sister? No name or face came to mind anymore at the idea, but… she didn’t **think** she’d made her up… right?

The only thing she lived for now, the only thing she cared for now, was the next competition… humming along to the billionth repetition of the songs. A chef who was going to use her as a food display. She wasn’t chosen. A woman who loved finding the largest, spikiest objects in the world to stick into the holes of her submissives. She wasn’t chosen. A man who was going to use the winner as an actual punching bag in between fucking her senseless. She wasn’t chosen. Next time, she kept telling herself. Next time…

* * *

“This man,” Ruby said, the usual grin on her face, “is fed up at the world. He feels like he’s lost everything and he’s angry… violently angry. Especially at women. Well, we can’t have that… we need to give him an outlet, don’t we? You should know that if you get left here, it’s going to be with a cruel, relentless man who is going to take out his suffering on you… but that’s only when he’s in a bad mood. When he’s in a good mood, well…” Ruby shrugged. “He’s always had a fantasy of using a girl like a toilet and pissing right down her throat. I suspect once he has one of you, he’ll never need to use a real toilet ever again.”

Allison barely listened… her mind just following the key words so she would know what was expected of her. It didn’t matter to her what the man was like anymore. He could be planning to burn her alive for all she cared… it was better than staying here. It was better than ending up like Ruby or Snow. Krampus picked the girls who would be competing, one, two, three, four, fiv- He was pointing at her.

This would be the one. This **would** be the one.

“To win this little contest,” Ruby told them while Snow began to see to the girls, the red haired elf holding a crimson candle in her hand, “you just need to have more piss in your belly by the time this candle burns down than any of the other competitors. All of the girls here…” she waved her hands around, smiling cruelly. “They’ve been holding it for a long, long, long time… I think you’ll just need to encourage them and they’ll give you something to drink,” Ruby explained as Snow finished unsewing the last of the girls’ lips and rebinding them so they could crawl. “So drink up, sluts… whoever takes the most, wins.”

Allison was **done** with being stuck here… she wanted out she wanted out she wanted out, and if she needed to be the sluttiest little toilet in history she would be. She wanted to end her time in this place and never-ending rape contests… life as a toilet sounded positively lovely by comparison, so she crawled to each and every girl she could reach, forcing her way between their legs and lapping at their cunts, working to convince them to let go.

It wasn’t that hard. Of the five girls, two of them weren’t even trying. They were still new… it couldn’t have been more than a few years since they’d arrived… but they’d learn. Not that Allison meant to be here to see them when they figured it out. The third competitor was trying but she wasn’t very good… she looked humiliated and shy and disgusted. She moved slowly and was definitely falling behind, letting some of the hard won fluid slip past her lips. Finally, she threw up, and Allison knew that it was done for her. The fourth girl, however… the Indian-looking girl, she seemed to be throwing herself into the task with equal vigor. She understood… she understood that it didn’t matter how disgusting or humiliating it was to drink piss. They were just worthless slaves, and if their owner wanted them to do something, then they should obey without hesitating. It didn’t matter whether the order was to drink piss or choke herself on his cock or be a good ass fuck… it wouldn’t even matter if the order was to chop off a limb or gouge out an eye or rip off her own clitoris… the master ordered, and the slave obeyed.

Allison tried her very best to be a good piss drinking whore, but she was falling behind. The Indian girl was being smart… going for the closer targets and beating Allison there, making her crawl longer to reach one. That was, she was reaching more. She was going to lose.

Unless…

Allison knelt, staring at the low-burning flame for a second before she crawled to the next girl. Snow and Ruby hadn’t said she **couldn’t…**

Allison was definitely behind by the time the flame was guttering and dying, and the Indian girl was cheerfully gulping down something from a gorgeous redhaired girl when Allison crawled back to Krampus. Her belly felt full and she thought she was going to be sick… but she still took her time to make her ass sway as she crawled, looking up at him with submissive, begging eyes. She didn’t say a word… of course she didn’t. Instead, she just wrapped her lips around his cock and began to lick and suck.

The monster growled… then he began to piss.

The acrid flood into her mouth was like a torrent of boiling water and she wanted to scream. Instead, she swallowed. There was so much… dozens of times as much as from any of the women. It poured down her throat and she could actually feel it splashing in her stomach, and she made herself lock her gaze with his glowing eyes and seem genuinely grateful.

It wasn’t difficult, because she was. She was humiliated, degraded, stuffed full of piss… and genuinely grateful that that the demon had so generously given his to her.

She won.

Practically as soon as he had finished stuffing her belly with urine, Krampus tossed her to the ground, and a second later his cock was inside her, fucking her pussy with strong, deep throats. Allison was moaning, in pain and discomfort from her stuffed belly, from utter degradation… and from victory. She’d won… she was going to leave! It didn’t even bother her as the monster continued to raise the pace and rape her harder.

Snow climbed on top of her, pressing her pussy against the girl’s mouth. “We didn’t want you to feel left out,” she said softly. Then she began to add her own urine right down her parted lips. Krampus was jackhammering into her pussy while his meaty hands played with her clit, driving her towards a humiliating orgasm she didn’t want… but by now, Allison knew that what she wanted didn’t matter. If it did, she wouldn’t have a belly full of piss and holes full of cum. As soon as Snow finished, Ruby climbed on and gave her the same chaser while Krampus growled and started to fuck her like he was a runaway train, leaving Allison panting and her whole body quivering. It was like she was going to be battered apart… but it didn’t matter. She got to leave. She got to **leave! Finally!** So she took the pain and swallowed it, embracing it. It was what she deserved. She had won this pain.

Suddenly Krampus growled loud as he started to shoot his load into her destroyed snatch, filling her womb and feeling like it was going to swell as much as her belly felt like it had. The band on her foot hurt, and she knew she wouldn’t be walking anytime soon, but compared to her freedom from this hell even that pain seemed fleeting, minor, forgettable as Krampus’ brand was burned into her foot. Then, while Snow began to retie her bonds, Snow pressed her lips against Allison’s, barely seeming to notice the piss still staining them. “Don’t ever forget,” she whispered. “Don’t ever forget **what** you learned here. You will stay with him… you will do everything he wants, in the way he likes, when he likes. You are going to be the world’s most obedient whore, Allison.”

Ruby leaned in next, kissed her, and whispered in her other ear. “Because if you don’t… you’ll be back. If you don’t do everything he says, if you are **ever** a naughty little bitch again, he’ll drag you right back here… and we’ll start all over again.”

Allison nodded enthusiastically, though her strongest reaction was confusion. Why would she ever disobey? And why tell her to be an obedient whore, as though there were anything else she **could** be? Both elves glared at her, eyes shining with jealousy now that she got to go. Then Krampus’ hand was in her hair and it felt like he was ripping it out of her scalp as he dragged her out of the cave, stuffed her into a barrel, and the darkness swallowed Allison whole.

* * *

Jeffrey woke up on Christmas morning in utter agony, his head splitting as even the tiny glimpse of light through his curtain felt like a nail being driven into his skull. Part of him knew he had earned that… you weren’t supposed to drink **that** much whiskey. “Self Destructive Spiral” came to mind. The rest of him told that part of him to shut the fuck up and wondered where he could get more.

It was hard to imagine a worse Christmas after all… he had just lost his job.

Those vindictive, cruel bitches… He hadn’t even done anything. Hell, he hadn’t even been **impolite.** He had even offered to give them the parking spot if it mattered so much, and when they had yelled and cursed at him he figured it was just two annoying girls who were too high on their own importance. How was he supposed to know that they were the boss’s daughters, and that they were so vindictive they would get him fired for doing absolutely nothing? Fuck them and fuck his boss.

He was all alone for Christmas… he needed another job, and fast, but with the holiday season it wasn’t like he could get one right **now.** Fuck, no one was probably even going to glance at a resume until after the New Year.

Frustrated, he forced himself out of bed. There was nothing left to drink up here anyway… he would have to go downstairs for that. Jeffrey staggered down the stairs, leaning hard on the railing, barely noticing the beautiful soft snowstorm outside… his thoughts only on how pathetic and alone he was on Christmas day, no job and nobody to share his life with. Fuck it. He headed to his kitchen… there would be more booze there somewhere. As he walked pass by the living room, however, he caught sight of his tree, glowing with bright lights and a cheerful star that made his eyes hurt…

But couldn’t quite disguise the big, wrapped box beneath the tree.

Jeffrey stopped, confused, convinced that his eyes were playing tricks on him. “Who would send me a gift,” he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the box, head tilted. “And how?” This wasn’t here last night, was it? He wasn’t really in a mood to be sure but… he felt like he would have noticed a fuck-off huge box like this. Feeling more than a little silly, he pressed the side of his head against it, wondering if he would hear something ticking. He didn’t, so he shrugged. “Fuck it, Merry Christmas.” As Jeffrey tore and the paper and opened the box, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find inside… but it certainly wasn’t what he found.

A girl was curled up in the box, bound in scarlet ribbons wrapping her limbs, compressing her breasts, tying back her hair. Besides those, the beautiful blonde was as naked as the day she was born… and… and… and he recognized her. He was never ever going to forget the look on her face, that smirk, when she stood behind her daddy while he fired him. He’d lost his job because of **this** girl. The ribbons started to take on a different context… they tied her arms and legs together, making her helpless. Two thick, candy-cane striped dildos jutted from her body, leaving no doubt that not one but both of her holes were filled. He was so stunned to see her that he almost didn’t notice the huge pile of cash she was laying on top of… the balance of her bank account, though he didn’t know it yet.

  * 


This was the bitch that got him fired. She was the reason he was so pathetic and alone. She was the reason he was in trouble. And she was beautiful and naked and tied up in the privacy of his own home, where he could do anything he wanted to her.

He sighed. “Are you alright?” he asked. This was probably some messed up sorority hazing thing. Well, he’d call her an Uber, but if she thought he was going to give her anything better to wear than some of his old clothes, she was in for disappointment.

The girl started, her brilliant blue eyes opening. Slowly, she unfolded herself, moving carefully… revealing the scars on her chest but also the swell of her breasts and just how deep and blue and needy her eyes were. She brought herself up to her knees looking up at him with eyes that could have belonged to the most pathetic, ill-fed puppy dog in the world. “Please…” she whispered. The universe seemed to hold its breath.

“Please let me suck your cock…”

The words came out like a purr, the sluttiest, most eager little purr a fucktoy had ever made. Jeffrey had no idea what was going on… he stood frozen in confusion.

Apparently, no answer was answer enough. As Jeffrey kept looking at the girl, blinking in surprise, she slowly raised herself up a little more and delicately, skillfully, tucked her head beneath his loose robe. Her lips found his cock, which jerked to life beneath their soft, warm touch. Those lips kissed the head of his hard dick, and then parted to engulf him. She slid him deeper inside her, swallowing him, humming a… was that a Christmas carol???… while she did, making his dick vibrate. Jeffrey could feel the warm, wet mouth wrapped around his length, caressing him, worshipping him… every movement like a prayer. Without the face to go with it, the sensation was very different and very erotic… when he couldn’t see her face beneath the robe, she wasn’t the girl who had gotten him fired. She was just a soft, pleasant sensation on his cock. Her wet mouth felt like a custom-fitted cunt that did all the work for him, stroking its way down her length as her mouth slowly slid back and forth. Jeffrey could feel her tongue working the bottom of his shaft, reaching out to lap at his balls as the head of his length went into her clenching, squeezing throat. The feeling and the experience was too much to handle for Jeffrey and his body tensed. A second later he was cumming… shuddering from the best blowjob a man had ever gotten as far as he was concerned. He didn’t even have time to think to warn her first.

It didn’t matter. She swallowed it all eagerly… and when he was finished, she pulled back only far enough to breathe – the first time she had breathed since taking him in, he noticed – and beginning to lick him hard again, suckling softly as him, loving him. The blonde… what was her name?… continued to show her skills, bringing him rapidly back to full hardness. Then she started fucking her face on him again, thrusting the full length of his cock into her mouth like she was eager to have it there. He didn’t know how true that was… his tool, while big enough, was nowhere near the size of the monster she had learned on by sucking him and thrusting the full length of his dick into her mouth. And he wasn’t just smaller… He tasted better, smelled better, had a hard shaft that was pleasantly smooth and warm on her tongue instead of feeling almost hot enough to burn and chafing her throat with its roughness. This was so much better. This was **wonderful.**

Jeffrey still had no idea what was going on, but with a clearly consenting girl fucking her face on his length, he began to care an awful lot less. He tried to relax himself and allow the girl to pleasure him. Somehow this bitch had gone from getting him fired to becoming his obedient willing fuck toy. His personal fuck toy… like a Christmas miracle. Maybe she had felt bad? Was that why she had brought all the money? Had she maybe been provoking him from the beginning so that he would take it out on her? “Is that what this is?” he asked her while she rammed her head on his length. “Did you come here so I could punish you?”

She stopped for a second, and then shifted her head, pushing some of the robe to the side. He helped her, moving it out of the way so that she could meet his eyes… and God damn she looked so sexy, looking up at him with those blue eyes with her lips wrapped around his cock. “Yesh Mashta,” she murmured around his cock.

Yeah, that made sense. Daddy’s little rich girl, looking for some rough fun. Well, he’d had a shit day yesterday and was more than happy to provide, but before things went too much farther… he slipped a hand into the pocket of his robe and took out his phone. “You don’t mind if I record all this, do you?” he asked. He didn’t intend to go sharing it with anyone, but if she decided to start going around claiming rape, he wanted evidence that she’d been more than willing.

“Nohh, Mashta,” she said easily, showing zero apprehension about being filmed sucking a stranger’s cock.

“So who do you belong to, girl?,” he asked her.

“Ouuu, Mashta.” She blinked twice. A tiny tear gathered in her eye from how rough she had been throatfucking herself.

Jeffrey nodded and the girl began to obediently suck him again. He let her go for several minutes before he broke the silence again, “Can I fuck you?” he questioned.

This time, she didn’t even pause in fucking her throat on him. “Yesh, Masthta,” she whimpered obediently.

“And do you like the taste of cum? Do you want it in your throat?”

“Yesh Masthta,” she said.

He paused. “And how long are you staying?” he asked, holding the back of her head and softly stroking her hair.

She shuddered and looked back up and him with needy eyes, pausing again in her sucking for a moment. “Pleash, Mashta. Pleash, lesh me shtay wish ou… Ayyel be a goosh shluut foor oush, Mashta.” She began sucking again, but didn’t stop talking. “Ayyel doo anyshing, Mashta… anting ash all for ou…”

She was so respectful… Jeffrey had always wanted a girl like her. Well, if that was what she wanted… He grabbed onto a second handful of her hair, tightening it in his hands as he rammed his hips forward as the same moment he pulled her towards him, slamming his cock all the way into her. He expected her to gag. Instead, she just squeezed his length as her throat look him all the way, milking him with every bit of her. The whole time, her tongue continued to work and she kept sucking on him. Jeffrey was in awe… he could feel himself twitching in her throat. How much could she take? On the next thrust in, he slammed all the way in and stayed there, feeling her tongue stick out to find his nuts, feeling her throat squeeze him almost like a hand around his shaft, jacking him off. She didn’t even struggle… she was one obedient little slave girl. He pulled out and used his grip in her hair to bob her head on his dick as he started to feel a second orgasm growing inside. She was moaning, still humming a carol, making him even harder and more excited until he simply couldn’t resist anymore. He didn’t need to instruct her… without a word, she swallowed his semen as he shot it into her, gulping it down.

Jeffrey didn’t pull out, however… he smirked. So, she had come to be punished, eh? He could punish her. There was something he had always wanted to do, and if she really was game for anything…

He didn’t warn her before he started pissing down her throat. He expected her to choke, gag, pull back, maybe even scream and be furious. It would have been worth it to have pissed down the neck of the girl who got him fired, and have a video of it to boot in case she tried to pull another stunt. Instead, she swallowed all of it until he himself pulled back, spraying her face and tits, uncaring as it fell on the ground.

He wasn’t sure what he expected next… but it wasn’t what happened. She gulped down the last mouthful… then she gracefully lowered herself in her bondage, craning her head down to lick at what parts of her breasts she could reach. Jeffrey was happy to help her, holding them up for her so she could lick the spilled urine off them. He even undid the ribbons holding them as he did and got his first glimpse of her tits in all their perfection, save for an old, pale scar almost too thin and faded to see. Then she lowered herself to the floor, rested her face in the puddle, and began to lick.

Jeffrey watched, hypnotized, as the bound Christmas present of a slave girl began to lap at his warm piss like a dog, sucking it all down very willingly… even enthusiastically. He didn’t have to say a word as she finished, scooting herself over to lick at his toes and find the splatters that had landed on them, sucking them clean. She was eager to be the perfect little whore for him… He owned her now, she was his slave; she was his fuck toy. And she was going to be the best one she could.

Jeffrey was amazed by his unexpected Christmas present. He doubted that she really meant it when she said she was going to stay, but… he intended to take full advantage while he could. Soon, he untied the ribbons and freed her arms and legs. He had better plans for her than to keep her like that. He wrapped only one of the ribbons around her neck like a leash. “Follow me!” he said, stepping away… and delighted as, without being told, she crawled after him on hands and knees, low enough that her ass swayed and her tits brushed the floor.

* * *

It was amazing how a good present could change your mood, Jeffrey mused as he sat back in his comfortable chair many hours later, basking in the warmth of the fire he had started.

He’d never cum so many times in one day. Hell, he didn’t think he’d ever finished this much in one **week**. The girl was absolutely insatiable. That soft wet pussy he’d found between her legs would’ve been incredible even if she’d just laid there like a dead fish, but she’d done the exact opposite… wrapping her legs around him to encourage him to penetrate her as deeply as possible, exploring his body with her tongue and fingers. And no sooner had he finished inside her than she had her lips back around his cock, tenderly lapping their shared fluids off of him and encouraging him to use her again.

He’d finished in that tight hole three times, and he’d thought that would be his limit, but when the blonde realized that her tongue alone couldn’t stir him back to life, she’d given him that puppy dog look and asked if there was anything else she could do to please him. So he’d tied her hands behind her back with Christmas lights, wrapping some around her tits too just to let her glow pleasantly. Then he’d asked her if she’d like her nipples pierced, and her enthusiastic nodding was all the encouragement he’d needed to pluck a pair of dangly ornaments from off the Christmas tree and pin them right through her hard nipples.

By that point, he was more than stiff again, and she’d seemed even more pleased about it than he was, happily guiding him into her ass. Her ornaments had made chiming noises as they bounced around, another flash of color on her pale bodies as she’d eagerly ridden him… the clenching, squeezing, well trained fuckhole milking his shaft as he just relaxed and let her do her thing. Occasionally he’d reached over to slap at her tits and send the ornaments bobbing. Her only response each time was to moan and keep bouncing, thrusting that wonderful ass on his swollen dick.

The entire afternoon had gone that way. When they’d finally stopped going at it in bed, it was only so that he could fuck her over the back of the couch, with her head in the bathroom sink, up against the wall…

She was definitely a strange girl, and he didn’t just mean the part where she was a sexy submissive masochist… she’d gotten weirdly confused when he’d stopped to make them dinner about an hour ago. At first, he’d thought it was because he’d put her plate on the floor and ordered her to eat it like a dog without hands or utensils. But she’d somehow seemed more puzzled at the very idea of eating dinner? It had taken a few minutes to get the concept through to her, and when it finally had she’d burst into tears. He’d asked her what was wrong, but she’d told him everything was wonderful, eaten her meal quickly and enthusiastically, even licking the plate clean when she was done, and then had crawled under the table to suck him while he finished his own portion.

Jeffrey looked back and saw that she was still right where he’d left her, lying on the kitchen table with his cum staining her lips and leaking from her pussy and ass. Her dessert had been getting to lick and suck on his balls while his cock rested snug and warm between her tits. He’d grabbed two big handfuls of those beautiful mounds and mashed her flesh against his shaft like putty until he spurted on her bare stomach. After that, he’d told her he needed to take a break… hard or not, his cock was getting sore… and she’d let out a disappointed whimper but offered no objection. That had been fifteen minutes ago, and as far as he could tell, she hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Aren’t you cold over there?” he asked. The sun had gone down a while ago, and it was chilly in the house, even with his robe on. All the blonde was wearing – he really needed to figure out her name eventually – was makeshift bondage and multiple loads of his cum.

“Your toilet fucktoy slave is happy to be wherever her Master wants her to be,” she replied, and then raised her head. “Are you asking because you’re ready to fuck me some more?” she asked eagerly.

“No, I think you wore me out good,” he said dryly. “But seriously, that can’t be comfortable. Come over here and share the fire.”

“Yes, Master,” she said promptly, and rolled herself off the table. He’d never removed her restraints, and her ornaments rang and bounced as she shuffled to him on her knees. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as she got near the fireplace. “Ohhhhhhhh… oh, that feels so good,” she whispered, and rested her head against his knee. “Oh, thank you, Master… I’m so happy to be yours…”

He stroked his pet’s hair. “It’s getting late. Do you need to call your father or anyone? Let them know you’re okay?”

She shook her head quickly. “Don’t need anyone but you, Master. You keep me warm and fed, and your cock is so perfect in all of my holes… this is heaven.” She shifted her position to move her head to his lap, and poked his robe aside with her nose so that she could nuzzle his soft member. “Are you sure I can’t get you hard again, Master? I want to show you what a good girl I can be.” Her blue eyes looked up at him hopefully. “Or maybe Master needs to use his toilet again? I can’t wait to be a good piss slut for you.”

“I think you drained my bladder even drier than my balls,” he told her. But even as he spoke, he felt his cock twitch to life slightly under her warm attention. The blonde cooed in delight and began lapping at him with a tender and loving tongue.

Jeffrey leaned back in his chair, watching his beautiful pet begin to work her magic once more, listening to the jingle of her ornaments that couldn’t hide her soft and happy humming, and marveled that as it was turning out, this really might be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
